


An Alpha's Claim

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Story, M/M, Mentions of Turning, Modern Historical, Royalty, arrangedmarriage, arrangedmating, forced mating situations, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: In order to seal the pact between the Humans and Werewolves of Beacon Hills,the Human Prince Stiles Stilinski is placed in an arrangedmating with the Head Alpha to be, Prince Derek Hale by his father...





	1. The Human Prince

All his young life, Stiles knew that this moment would come. Knew that he would be placed in an arranged marriage of some sort. He just didn't know when it was coming. Or who the lucky male or female would be.

It was always such a scary thought to know that his life would be planned out for him. His mother had always tried to keep him happy and content with a life she knew that he would never keep. He had found out as much one rainy night when he was only around seven years old.

Thunder and lighting had flickered across the night sky. He had been too scared to sleep in his room and bed so he made his way over to his parents bedchamber only to find them talking- arguing in hushed voices inside. He stood by the door planting his head against the hard cool wood there to listen in on what they were saying.

_"You can't do this to him! He's your only son, Noah!"_

_"Don't you think that I know that, Claudia! Don't you know how much this whole situation messes me up! I don't want to do this to him but it must be done if we are to gain the upper hand over our enemies!"_

_"The upper hand, huh. Real smooth, Noah. I'd rather the Argents merge with the Hale Kingdom then to lay seige to my own son."_

_"You don't understand. As the King of these lands, I have to protect it, the people living on it, and our family. Marrying our son to the Prince of the Hale Kingdom will do just that, Claudia. As Queen you know this to be true as well."_

_"I can't believe that you are trying to justify your insensitive decisions like that! The Hale Prince is a Werewolf! An Alpha Werewolf! I can't allow my son to be married to such a atrocious monster. I will not."_

_"You can and you will. You are the Queen of this Kingdom. Our son will marry the Hale Prince and you will stand by his side the entire time. Do I make myself clear?"_

After his father's last words, his mother said no more. Stiles ran all the way back to his bedchamber and climbed in to the bed beneath the soft duvet. He flipped on to his side snuggling under the duvet as the next set of thunder clanged in the night sky and his bedchamber door swung open.

He could hear heel clicking footfalls walking up to his bed until someone sat on the edge of the bed behind him. He knew that it was his mother even before she had slipped her fingers threw his hair to try and sooth him from his fears as she always does when rain storms passed over their Kingdom.

Stiles sat up jumping his mother with a tight bear hug as he cried and she continued to stroke her hand through his hair humming his favorite lullaby to him while her own tears of frustration fell from her eyes. That night his mother slept in his bed with him but he didn't complain. He understood her reasons for being upset with his father, even at such a young age.

In the days following that night, his father had him training to prepare him for his marriage after he had told him who he was to marry of course. He was forced to learn everything there was about being a good partner, mate, and wife for the young Alpha Prince. He learned what mating a Werewolf really meant, what mating marks were, and what would happen to his body after the Alpha would turn him.

It was all so overwhelming, weird, and completely terrifying. Yet, all at the same time he didn't want to disappoint his future Alpha. Or his father. He wanted his future mate to be proud of him and his parents as well, so he did everything he was supposed to do. And when he failed the first time, he made up for it the second time around because just like his father, he wanted to protect the people of his Kingdom and his mother. He knew what needed to be done so he did it.

It was about nine years later when his father announced that he was to finally meet his betrothed. His father told him to be ready for that meeting because the Hales would be there by nightfall. A flutter of nervousness danced around the pit of his stomach at the notion.

He was excited yet frightened all at the same time. He almost didn't know what to do with himself until his mother came barging in to his room like a mad woman, words of anger spuing out of her mouth as she does, "I can't believe that your father did this behind my back!"

Stiles sighed wearily taking in his mother's furious gaze, "What did father do without consulting you this time, mother?"

His mother hissed back in counter with Stiles cutting her off in the end, "This meeting between you and the Hale Prince! He knew that I wouldn't agree to it. He knows that I think that you are not ready-"

Stiles promised, "Mother, calm down. I am ready. Waiting to meet my future husband for almost nine years has made me so."

The Queen pouted not happy with her son's response, to which Stiles interrupted her once again, "But, Stiles, darling. You know what this meeting actually means-"

The little Human Prince explained both his and his father's stand on their situation so that his mother could get a better understanding of everything because he knew that his father most definitely did a bad job of it, if his mother's unyielding wrath had anything to say about it, "I do know, mother. This means that he is ready to marry me before the eyes of our people. As future King and the Head Alpha of his people, he knows how important this union is to us all. We must not let the Argents infortrait the Hale Kingdom by marriage. The Hales are more powerful than the Argents and our own Kingdom. If they were to get ahold of the Prince by the act of marriage, they would destroy us all, including the Hales themselves. He knows that we cannot allow that to be. He knows that with a Stilinski at his side, he can do just that, even if I must be married, claimed and mated, knotted and bred to do it."

"I know, but I hate this. What you must do for the good of two Kingdoms. It's too much to be placed on such small shoulders. You are only sixteen years of age, Stiles." the mother of one and Queen of there entire Kingdom finally yet reluctantly agreed with her son and Prince.

"I know. However that is something that we cannot change. Go and apologize to father. Please be the bigger person. I need both of my parents' support in this." Stiles ordered his mother and the Queen pouted out her displeasure but she conceded to him with her next set of words, "How did you get to be so wise, my beautiful baby boy."

"When my father asked me for my help. Now please go back to the man. He needs you right now." Stiles smiled softly when he spoke and his mother gave him a withered smile in return before leaning down to peck his forehead then she left the room. He let out a relieved sigh leaning back in to his chair as his hairstylist and makeup artist came up behind him and began to fix his hair and makeup. After they were done with that his handmaidens who are his best friends entered the room at their departure.

Stiles nervously twitched as his best friends, Lydia, Erica, and Kira fixed him up properly for his first official meeting with the Hale Royal family. They helped dress in his finest materials. The new ones his father had made for him in different shades of blue from light blue to the darkest of the color. It was a traditional Omegan styled gown that showed off his figure well. Made in order to please the young Alpha and gain his attentions towards the Human Prince. And Stiles hated it.

He felt like he was being treated like a girl. Okay, so he had extremely long hair, but it was only long like that until he would reach the age of adulthood. then at a special coming of age ceremony, his hair was supposed to be cut to show his people that he had now became a man. Yet now, he wasn't so sure if he would ever be allowed to participate in the ceremony because the Omegas of the Hale pack kept their hair long as was tradition in their Kingdom. Not that Stiles was completely upset about that notion. He had long since gotten used to having long hair.

Tonight his father had planned a grand banquet for such a rare occasion as this one. All things considering that this was the very first time the two families had ever joined together in celebration. Especially since their respective Kingdoms had only be warring with one another for a long period of time. Nevertheless, Stiles knew- had a feeling deep down in his bones what this evening was really all about.

The noise of the doors to his bedchamber opening up startled all of them as King Stilinski stepped forward. A huge smile adorning his face for once instead of the normal irritated scowl or frown. Stiles gave his father a fake smile back whilst they all bowed before their magnanimous King with the highest respect due to his Royal position in Beacon.

"You look beautiful. A pure vision of your mother when she was about your age the day I first met her." his father and King stated proudly of his appearance then asked if he was ready for his meeting, "Are you ready for this, Stiles?"

Stiles calmly answered his father but inwardly panicked because this was it, the moment he'd been prepared for since he first found out about his betrothal to the Alpha Prince, "As I'll ever be, father."

"Okay, come now. Our guests await your arrival, my Princess." The King said as Stiles readily took his arm. He gave a calming smile to the girls before his father guided him out of his bedchamber to his awaiting future.


	2. The Alpha Prince

Derek can still remember the smell of her- of Paige from before. It had been ripe with adoration and love. Now it was clogged up by disgust and dislike. And to this day, he still for the life of him, can't understand what suddenly had happened to make her scent change like that.

All things considered that just a day before her scent had changed from the one he loved to one he didn't completely understand, everything was going perfectly smooth between the two of them. He had just purposed marriage to her and she had been so elated at the idea of them finally being tied together forever. Especially after them courting for so long. Longer than most couples their age. Or at least he had thought that she had felt that way until the very next day when Paige had shown up at his palace's courtroom thrusting the engagement ring he had previously given her back in to his hand in clear yet utter confusion worthy outrage.

They were not alone so after that first outburst, he had dragged her away from the view in front of their many spectators to their secret meeting place which was the palace gardens to privately talk away from the gossiping eyes of the ton. Yet she had refused to let him get a clean word out. She had even physically lashed out at him by giving him a rather hard slap then marched out of their secret place without even giving him a chance to explain anything or himself.

A few days later, at the grand ball his family had already planned out and he had previously wanted to announce his engagement to Paige at, he saw and heard her crying on Lady Katharine Argent's shoulder about how much of a true louse he was. From there on, he had put two and two together analyzing the fact that Kate had it out for him but on the upside, he was glad that she had showed him that a girl like Paige would never be fit to marry in to the Hale line. Avowedly, Kate had saved face for him without even meaning too. He sat back and laughed at that. It was almost poetic in a way. The perfect justice for his wronged heart.

Months down the line, he had manage to push what happened with Paige and Kate to background of his mind when he began training to be the next King of Hale. The title of Heir would've been handed over to his older sister Laura, if there had been no other Alpha born children. Specially male born children. Like Derek himself. Considering the fact that Queen Talia was married in to the Hale family, not born in to it. Which made Laura's succession to the throne unviable, unless their mother was an actual Hale Heir. To which she was not, so according to the law of the lands, Derek Hale was to be the Kingdom of Hale's next ruler, not his older Alpha sister.

Derek had not really wanted their father's throne at first, but Laura had asked- begged him to take it and he did. Then a few years down the line, he was forcefully betrothed to the Stilinski Royal Heir by his very own mother. Her reason for doing so was because the Kingdom would need a future heir from his loins and she knew that after Paige, he would mostly likely never take a bride on his own. And his mother unfortunately was always right. Now here he was in the Kingdom of Stilinski awaiting the arrival of his young bride.

The doors to the chamber opened and the entire place suddenly fell eerily silent. All eyes trained towards the doors. There standing tall at the doors of the chamber stood his future mate with his veil covered head bowed, dressed in the finest blues Derek had ever laid his eyes upon. His father standing proudly at his side.

Slowly the boy lifted his gaze through thick lashes, taking a polite bow before everyone's gaze as he carefully does so. The boy- his bride stood straight once again taking a soft step foreword in to the chamber with his handmaidens at his back with his every slow step.

King Stilinski finally deciding to address him as they walk, "Prince Hale, I would like you meet my son, Prince Mieczyslaw Stilinski."

Derek smiled with a gracious bow in response, "It is an honor to finally meet one of such a rare beauty like yourself, my Prince."

His future mate said, voice soft as a whisper, "Stiles is fine, Prince Hale."

Derek gave a hearty laugh as his own mother stepped up behind him practically beaming with radiance, "So is Derek."

A warm smile over his mother's lips, "Oh, my! Aren't they just a wonderful sight to behold?"

Queen Claudia said rudely back in response to her statement standing at her husband's side after he released his hold on their son, "Yes, they are, bearing in mind that this meeting was not supposed to happen until Stiles came of age."

King Stilinski hissed his wife's name out in warning, "Claudia!"

Queen Talia meekly smiled fully understanding the feelings rushing through Stiles's mother's entire being as a mother herself, "No, Noah. Any mother has the right to be overprotective of her children. I feel the exact same way when it comes to my own children."

Queen Claudia sneered in return, eyes never leaving Derek's mother's own. She knew that she was being childish for being the Queen of a Kingdom, but Stiles was her son, "Then why are you placing my son through this?"

Queen Talia responded to her, voice full of untainted reason and pure honesty, "Because, Queen Claudia, it must be done to protect our people. As royalty we must forget ourselves and think of our people, the lands we call home. It is the hardest thing for anybody to do, but when you are the sole ruling person of your Kingdom the goal becomes quite clear in the end. The lands come first then the people inhabiting them, and then your very own family. This is what has been taught to me by my very late husband, your Majesty. And I can see that this has been naturally instilled in to your son."

"Maybe, Stiles and myself should get to know one another a little better?" Derek suggested with Stiles's beautiful whiskey colored eyes lingering on his own.

"That's a wonderful idea, son! Why don't you stay for the entire week. That should be sufficient enough time for the two you do that." King Stilinski agreeably chimed in.

"Yes, that is perfect. Prince Derek and Princess Laura will stay here. Cora and I will head back home. She still has a lot to learn as a young lady and a Princess. We will return for both the wedding and mating ceremony of course!" Queen Talia beamed with excitement. Queen Talia exclaimed, voice showcasing her excitement at the prospect of the two Prince's getting to know one another before they were to be mated and married to one another a mere two weeks from now. Both Laura and Cora said no word on what had been decided for them from their mother and Alpha.

Derek frowned at his mother, "No, mother! I don't need Laura to babysit me! I can stay here alone. Without her presence."

And the Hale Queen returned the gesture to her son, "She is not staying for you. She's staying to be Stiles's chaperone for when his parents are not around the two of you. You may be my son but you are still a man with needs. You would not be a man if you did not have them."

Derek hissed, voice full of outright embarrassment at his mother's words, "Mother, stop speaking right now!"

"I for one, do not agree with this sudden arrangement. A week is no time at all to get to know ones own life partner. And Prince Derek staying here is way too inappropriate for me to allow that to happen as Stiles's mother." Queen Claudia scowled angrily to the Prince and Future Alpha of both of their Kingdoms.

"Well I think-" Queen Talia began to speak but Derek stopped her to address the other Queen himself to allow her to know that this union was coming and there was nothing she could to stop it from doing so.

"No,  mother I've got it from here. Queen Claudia, with all due respect, whether you agree with what happens from hence forth has nothing to do with anything. Prince Mieczyslaw is my mate officially and unofficially, so I can do whatever I want with him, with or without your consent or permission." Derek addressed his mother then started to scold Queen Claudia like he was reprimanding a misbehaving child before ending with his shocked and bewildered future mate,  "Come, Stiles, please take me on a tour of your fine home."

No one spoke a word after that. They all watched in stunned silence as Stiles stepped closer to Derek slipping his right arm with his with Derek leading them out of the chamber with not another word said between them. Stiles leaned on Derek's shoulder, face flushed with his embarrassment as he began to speak on what had just transpired a few moments ago, "I'm sorry for my mother's blatant rudeness. She isn't usually like this."

Derek ceased walking in order to face Stiles when he spoke to him, the younger Prince gazing up at him with those haunting eyes of his, "Things change when a mother becomes protective of her cub. And you are her only begotten son. Her anger is completely understandable."

Stiles grimaced, eyes now blazing to the floor beneath their feet, "No, it's not! She's a Queen. Once she puts on that crown, she's supposed to be a role model for her people. Not a five year old child. Her behavior is unacceptable. It's embarrassing at most and I will not stand for it any longer. Her, being my mother or not."

Derek spoke his thoughts truthfully, "I don't think our union is the real problem for your mother."

"You don't?" Stiles asked baffled, looking up, eyes locking with the Alpha Prince's once again.

"No, I do not." Derek said honestly back and Stiles believed him.

"Why do you think she is acting out this way then?" Stiles asked removing his arm from Derek's in order to stand a few pace back.

"Because, after we are married, I have to mate and claim you, then I have to turn you. It's the law of my Kingdom." Derek admitted hoping that he would not scare the Human off. He wanted to married Stiles. To take his innocence and claim him as his mate. To never let him go and they hadn't even spoken to each other for that long until now.

"If you turn me, Derek, what will I become?" Stiles inquired with the raise and fall of his chest. Curiosity flowing through him. He desired this man- wolf- beast. Wanted him to claim him and they'd never even spoken to one another like this before. He was almost terrified of himself.

"After we mate and I have claimed you, your body will start to recognize me as its Alpha and you will go in to heat. That is when I have to give you the Bite of Change." Derek happily answered him, loving the curious light beaconing in his mate's whiskey colored eyes.

"Why then?" Stiles  murmured  back in a soft voice, the heat of the other Prince's gaze shooting straight through his resolve.

"So that you will become my Omega. An Alpha can not mate with a Beta or another male Alpha. I have to ensure that your body can provide for our future linage down the line. I don't want you to be angry at me for this reason, Stiles." Derek returned with reaching out a hand to grasp at Stiles's waist easily pulling him in to his embrace. His eyes blazing down at him full of the honesty of his want of him and pride at his pure unadulterated honorable brazenness. He was in complete awe of him.

Stiles came back in response to his future King and husband, Alpha and mate with a soft spoken whisper of, "I could never be anger at my Alpha Prince. Why don't we change this subject and talk about what we both like out of life in the palace gardens."

And right before they began to walk off towards the place gardens, Derek spoke again, cheekily smiling as he does, "It'd be my honor, my beautiful Princess."


End file.
